CCoC Round Robins
by TeamCCoC
Summary: The Round Robins of CCoC's history
1. RR #1

*note to readers: Welcome To the CCoC Round Robins, these are old stories we told on our now dead message board. Many remain unfinished and The member of CCoC whom placed them here, was too lazy to go through and put what parts were written by whom. Please read and enjoy! While the Round Robins are chaptered off, one Round robin does not necessarily begin or end with the next or last robin. A lot of these are probably out of order. You might become confused at any time, that is all, enjoy ^.^  
  
  
CCoC and CUoC Play Chess  
  
One day CUoC attacked trying to take over but then decided to challenge CCoC to a game of chess instead.  
  
Unfortainatly they are both crack addicts and kidnapped the normal bunch to be thier chess peicies and they had some wierd idea's about how to play chess.  
  
They made Sato dance with Rupual trying to see which would pass out first CCoC using Sato and Chibi Usa using Rupaul.  
  
Matrix was forced to jump rope against the Great Gory Green Tulip again to see who would pass out first.  
  
And Kiyo was forced to try to out strip Barbie.   
  
Sato, using her white girl dance, managed to outdance Rupaul by one minute and then collasped cause its hard to pretend you know how to dance  
  
Kiyo went psycho and beat up Barbie after seeing Pink  
  
the Gory Green Tulip almost beat Matrix, but Matrix used a plot hole to gain time with.  
  
Seeing that they had it too easy, the two crackheads soon attempted *cough*LOL*cough* to make the game even harder by putting Achenar face to face with a crack chicken. They just stared at each other, Achenar holding her stone cookie to ward off the crack chicken the whole time.   
  
the Crack chicken suddenly left the face off with Achenar to go sit on Sato's chest thinking her boobs where eggs it has to hatch.  
  
Strangely enough the magic of the crack chickne made them hatch and Sato awoke to find her boobs now two Crack Chickens attached to her chest.  
  
Rupual Returned as Sailor Disco Queen and Challenged her to a rematch he danced teh Mash Potato and Sato did the funky chicken.   
  
So then Sato wins once again! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Then Ru Paul makes the deadly mistake of challenging Sato to a singing match. Sato pulls out Wu-fei the transvestite piano player to play her background music and whips out sheet music with two latin words on it. Sato begins to sing in operetic which blows Ru Paul away into the black dream hole from super s   
  
Unfortainatly Rupual Returns fromt eh Black Dream Hole Very Very Very Hyper from all the sugar energy and begins to sing the song Sugar Shack and kisses Sato right on the lips this makes Sato Mutate into Super Freak. Rick james walked up singing Super Freak.  
  
While Sato buts a groove and dances around in a leopard spotted leotard.  
  
Mojambuu arrives and powers up Chibi Usa into Wicked Lady who then bitch slaps that skank CCoC around like she was nothing.  
  
Mojambuu the great negative energy being took on the form of Prince Diamond and the two left to enjoy the pleasure of sex.   
  
  
Pen happenes to wander by, seeing a chance to permently ruin everyone's hearing. She runs up beside Rick james and began to sing along with him.   
  
Pen and Rick James fall in love and release an album it flops and they end up on behind the music after getting out of the Betty Ford clinic which was bombed by CCoC who thought it was some Anti Crack cult. 


	2. RR #2

CCoC's Tea Party  
  
Pen and Rick James fall in love and release an album it flops and they end up on behind the music after getting out of the Betty Ford clinic which was bombed by CCoC who thought it was some Anti Crack cult.   
  
Ryoko came in after hearing it was a tea party, cause she thought it was a "tea" party. So she sat next to hornychu and drank some tea, thinking it was "tea". Sailor venus being from Brittain also joined the tea festivities, sipping away at the tea properly. Matrix is crazy about v-chan, so he followed her there drooling all the way. Thena also came for entertainment purposes. The king and Queen of Cheese thought maybe there would be cheese crumpets, so he joined in on the party as well. Sato brought the rabid monkey along which may prove to be a big mistake. And Wu-fei came dressed in his drag attire, blue chinese dress-red high heels-and fish net stockings, to play piano for them all. Kiyo magically appeared inside a tea cup and claimed to be a genie.   
  
Genie Kiyo claimed she would grant one person one wish whoever thought of thier wish first.  
  
Unfortainatly it was the Rabid Monkey who wished to be human and he was turned into an exact duplicate of Manji who was imediatly Kidnapped by Sato and drug off to her newly built Shato De Spork a giant spork that sits in the real world just outside of CCoC's influence.  
  
  
Genie Kiyo was then freed and became Voodoo Sex doll and poured her new Voodoo Sex herbal Tea for everyone to drink...   
  
Thena hadn't done a thing yet in this Round Robin, so she started investigating the surroundings of the teaparty. She notices everything that happens, including the Genie incident and Wufei in drag.  
  
"Gosh darn it, this is almost as bad as the time when almost all of my creations were stchupping ..." she grumbled. Someone offers her some of the Herbal Tea which was tweaked, but Thena doesn't drink it. Instead, she finds a passerby and forces him to drink it.  
  
Everyone was greatful to thena when the passerbye stripped of his clothes and started humping a tree. Everyone poured the tea out descreetly while Kiyo was looking delighted at the man and Tree.  
  
Kiyo asked if anyone wanted seconds to witch all but Hornychu said no way. Hornychu had a hornymelt down when he actually drank the tea this time and ran around looking for something to have sex with.  
  
His eyes fell on a poor crack chicken that began to run for it's life then hornychu saw Togepi and jumped on it and screwed it to death.   
  
Pen Sitting on a wall, a safe distance from all that has happened  
sipping some tea that she brought with her *just to be safe*  
"Very intersting..think I will stay up here out of view for a lil while longer"  
  
Sato and her Manji duplicate the rabid monkey come back to the tea party at last with a string of chibi monkies following behind them. Everyone goes O.o'?! "What year, what month, what week did this happen?!" Sato blushes and sits down. One of the little chibi Monkies goes to sit with TriPen and chitters away. Mr. Bork then stomps in and tries to point out the obvious about the lil monkies. Everyone else keeps quiet. Suddenly the rabid monkies wish runs out and bammo no more Manji. Sato screams and faints to find out the truth. They poor tea on her to make her come too. So now everyone happily drinks tea in a dilusional state.  
  
Or so Sato thought her delusion about everyone drinking Tea was really all in her head she was actually dacning nude on teh table after shoving Kiyo off claiming she would poor everyone some more tea.  
  
Everyone was really concerned till Mr. Bork Arrived with a Ten Gallon truck of coffee that he forced down her throat sobering her up.   
  
And, after being concerned about the fact that this story hasn't been added onto for a LONG while, Thena just rolled her eyes at this whole ordeal. "Well, I'm pretty sure that no more weird things would happen...hey, waitasecond, did Achenar come with me?" she said to herself. Thena then caught Achenar looking for the stash of tweaked tea, which Thena wasn't sure if it still existed. "If she finds it, I'm in a lot of crap..." Thena muttered.  
  
Suddenly Achenar found the Tea and Drank a GAllon of it. She then transformed threw the magic of her stone cookie into TeaZilla the Giant Tea Drinking Version of Godzilla. She then Stomped around the fic smashing Thena who was resurected as the BlueGreen Horse of Tea and it began to Rain Tea making TeaZilla Very happy so happy it began to dance.  
  
Kiyo Lilly and Sato decided to fight he Demon so they pulled out Radioactive Thogns and Became Nuclear Strippers.  
  
They stripped nude and pulled on the glowing green thogns then as they began to glow they yelled. Magic Striptastic merger Power make us merge wtih that Sexy Mr. Bork.  
  
Mr. Bork appeared glowing blue and the green glowing Girls grabed on to him and then in a bright flash they activated the author power and Merged into Sporkzilla. Who began to fight with the TeaZilla.  
  
While all this was going on Matrix and Pen had been kidnapped by CCoC who wanted to play Dress Up. She currently had a very embarassed matrix dressed in a Sailor Starlights outfit and Pen dressed like Dr. Franken Fruiter.   
  
Thena, quite ticked at becoming a horse YET again, gallops off while SporkZilla and TeaZilla fight. Well, she THINKS they're fighting, but in actual fact, they seem to be doing some dirty dancing. ^_^;;  
  
After a while of galloping, she notices Matrix and Pen in their costumes. In horse, she says "Cute. REALLY. Now excuse me while I go off and turn myself back". She then galloped off before Matrix or Pen can say a thing in response.  
  
Matrix and Pen managed to Escape by Pointing out to Pen that Sporkzilla and Teazilla need outfits. CCoC freaks and flys off and dressed the huge lizards in Starlight outfits.  
  
matrix and pen change back to thier original Clothes and take off running in the direction thena Went.  
  
Sporkzilla had wanted a Sailor Fuka so he went nuclear and Lilly Kiyo and Sato where sent flying as Mr. Bork woke up wiht a killer headache and laying next to a sleeping Achenar(the bomb blast returned her to normal.) and he fell head over heels inlove with her and declared her to be his one true love tha the would do anything for her.  
  
so then Achenar and her new husband go spend a weekend in nebraska. Meanwhile CCoC was converted to the church of chair and attempted to make everyone stop drinking tea to worship chairs. They misunderstood her and drank the tea then in their infinite stonedness worshiped chairs. Some mad hatters from Angel Sanctuary walk past with their perty butterfly wings in all black clothing and distract everyone "oooo perty dancing people with butterfly wings!!" Then some jigglypuffs come in and try to sing opps I did it again. They are then whacked out of the fic by Rhonda. They come back latter that night with Matt from digimon and sing lets kick it up.   
  
Suddenly the Chairs are all burnt to a Crisp by Matrix who has decided that chairs are really freakign him out esp since a tiolet can be considered a chair of some type.  
  
The Magic Fairy of Shananana arrived and used her Fairy Magic to Make Sato the Fairy of Chalalalala the two Fairies began to dance pulp fiction style causing pixie dust to fall on a toilet making it Sailor Potty.  
  
Suddenly Taco Tony and Taco Sam arrive and begin to Argue over who should be King of Instant Yaoi. Thena or Taco Tiffany.  
  
Everyoune sweatdrops as Thena and Taco Tina arrive and Kick butt of Taco Tony and Taco Sam for calling them men.   
  
"KIYAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Thena screamed, kicking one of the Taco people in the balls, angry over having an Austin Powers claim pulled on her. "Now I know how Myuna feels...". All of the other men cringe and if they were near Thena, start edging away from her.   
  
Sailor Potty starts using one of its attacks, "Sewerage Spray" on random people who get in its way. Basically, what the attack does is spray all this crap and such on whoever's there. And as for the faeries... I don't think I should go into detail.  
  
Sera Skotch comes out of BHK with the rabid monkey on his shoulder and takes Sailor Potty to go drunk. He then returns to BHK, cause he's not a very interesting character at the moment. Sailor Potty chases after people trying to eat them and almost eats Lilly. Lilly is saved by a crack chicken by accident. The crack chicken gets eaten by the drunk sailor potty and then sailor potty lets out a big belch. So then Eggroll fantastic shows up and tries to correct Sailor Potty,but gets eaten. Inside Sailor Potty Eggroll is molested by SD Cloud, but he can't escape cause there's too many creatures, people, and things inside Sailor Potty blocking his way. CCoC comes along and tries to give Sailor Potty some of the special tea only to also be eaten. Thena stands there shaking her head "This is @#%$ed up..."  
  
Eggroll Fantastic decided to do the forbidden and merged the Powers of Chinese Food with the Powers of Italian food and in a flash fo light he became Eggroll Pizarific and using the magic Chicken Friend Rice on a big pizza pie attack he blew up Sailor Potty sending the freaky stuff all over the place.  
  
SD Tifa landed on Sato and the two fell in love and left to go to the Joy and Jenny Lesbian convention. There Sato ran off with a guy in Drag who turned out to be brock and they got married.  
  
Eggroll Pizzarific Suddenly Returned to Eggroll fantastic as he Threw up the Magic Pizza of Italian Food Powers which was eaten by THena who became Pizza Boobs Champion of Italion Food and Mistress of the Magic Pizza Cutter.  
  
Eggroll Fantastic and Pizza Boobs began to battle pervertedness together till Pizza boobs fell for Brock and got in a huge fight with Sato.  
  
Pendragon arives as Pizza Boobs returns to normal and gives Sato Brock to run off into the Sunset with.  
  
Thena was not happy when she woke up and pulled out a henshin wand and yelled "Revenge Magic Make up." She became Sailor Revenge and began to fly around pouring Tea on Everyoune this resulted in Brock and Sato merging into Sailor Horny Hermephridite.   
  
A golden phoenix lands in the fic and turns into a beutiful red haired woman dressed in a golden Kimono.  
  
She used her awesome psychic powers to make Sailor Horny Hermephridite back into Sato and Brock. She then used her power to qwell the anger in Thena turning her back to her true self.  
  
"Flare-sama!" Sato bows down to flare and then goes to the spork tower to make evil plans. Meanwhile Mr. Bork tries to start a bar b que using some of Sato's favorite crack chicken pets. Everyone seems to think its ordinary chicken, but are soon stoned after eating it, so they walk around and imagine that scary pink bunnies are talking to them.   
  
The Scary Pink Bunnies were infact Pink Puffy Bunnies that had come to mate with the Blue Puffy Bunny Tiki had brung with her resulting in Fuchia Puffy Bunnies.  
  
Suddenly the Giant Taco of Sis Boom Va arrived and turned Mr. Bork into a Crack chicken. Mr. Bork then barbecued himself and sold himself to Thena who hate him and Became the Horse of Sato on crack resulting in Sato appearing on Crack.  
  
Sato on Crack striped nude and danced the Lambada with Fishnet Pixie who still thought Sato was a man.   
  
Pendragon arrived and said "Sorry My dear woman but My prince can be so stubborn at that atleast he is a true princess."   
  
Sato sweatdrops "eh heh heh heh, uh, you can dance with him now, though he is fun to hang with, I don't take being mistaken for a dude very well."  
  
Sato switches places with pendragon to go find Manji   
  
Sato found Manji but he was dead so she stole Dr. Fru Paul's Cloneing machine and made millions of Manji clones and sent them to live on the new Moon of Spork World The Manji Moon she then built Spork Tower2 on the moon and linked them with a pair of WARP tile from that pokemon ep with Sabrina.   
  
Thena shook her head. "This is SO f...". Then she was bopped on the head by a passerby. "That's been used before" the passerby said before starting to get into the rest of the tea. Thena just stared. "Okay... now random passerbys are getting into the fic...". Then, the passerby started to get it on with another random passerby. "Passerby porn? Ooookaaaay....".  
  
Thena filmed the passerby porn and sold it on the net and made millions of course she then lost it all to the IRS whihc was now run by CCoC who charged a Porn tax so she could buy lots of crack. thena had to pay 19 dollars for ever 19 dollars she made on the porn bussiness. 


	3. RR #3

Sera CCoC meets the Crack Chickens  
  
The scene is all nice and black and white just like old tv shows. A 17 yr old girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing route 66 cargo pants with a black blouse and leather sandals walks out of her house. The house is surrounded by many other houses in a big city which serves as a military town and tourist attraction as it lies on the beach front. She walks to a small pen with many odd looking chickens in it, they all have spirals for eyes, appear to be blushing, and full of energy. She calls to one of them "Oby!, c'mere Oby!" and the chicken known as Oby runs over to her jumping into her arms almost knocking the girl over. "Oby, I've found a new interesting parallel world to the world of sera muun. I'm going to take you there! you'd like that now wouldn't ya?" The chicken clucks excitedly flapping its wings in a fury of joy.  
  
She held up a key and shouted "parallel world key, open the gates to the world which I have found throught the internet!" A cube much like that of the one from reboot desended upon her and the chicken. The chicken freaked out but it was too late, they were already being transported into the world. This other world looked like something you see when your high. It was made of upside down trees, spinning pinwheels for flowers, and pixelated animals which didn't quite look right. The scene made Oby very happy and he went crazy with bliss running to and fro doing acrobatics. "Oby! calm down!" the girl scolded softly.   
  
Thats when this cute lil girl with dark pink hair done up in hearts and wearing sera fuku came skipping along with a pikachu that was shaking very oddly and leaving a trail of white liquidy substance behind it. The girl turned to the cute lil girl with a smile. "Hello there. I am Sato Itazura, I have traveled here from another world." the cute lil girl looked at sato in confusion and then shrugged as she took out a crack pipe. The pikachu with her saw Oby and ran up to it trying to get on top of it several times. The chicken flew all over the place in a frightened panic because it did not want to be violated today. Thats when the cute lil girl brought out a bag of finely crushed crack and proceded to fill the crack pipe with it. Oby smelled it and went insane flying in a frenzy toward the cute lil girl. Sato began to fear something bad would happen and yelled out "BAD CRACK CHICKEN!!!!!!!! NO CRACK FOR YOU!!!!!" But it was already too late, the crack chciken and the cute lil girl were inside of a huge dust cloud fighting for the crack. The pikachu was still determined to molest the chicken and joined in on the fight, although not for the crack. this caused for that white liquidy stuff to spurt out from the dust cloud every so often.  
  
Matrix walked up dodging a shot of the white stuff and said "Looks like someone gave hornychu a bit too much viagra today Ne?" he then introduced The Great Gory Green Tulip and his resurected as CCoC and the Magic Spoon Wife BarneyPi.  
  
Matrix then handed Sato a complimentary pair of rubber pants most people wear around hornychu since they tend tolike to jump on your leg.  
  
With that he headed back ot his home away from home (See CcoC the Movie 2 unreleased at the moment) leaving her to watch the cloud and sprayign white stuff.   
  
Sato puts on the rubber pants and then breaks her way into the crack to seperate everyone. Hornychu clings to her leg, so she kicks it off causing it to fly far far away. Then CCoC starts to cry. All the crack was buried under the ground from the fighting. Sato takes out a pouch of crack and gives a little to everybody   
  
Matrix returned to find everyone dancing in a circle singing "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on me" and it scared him bad enough that he turned around and left but not before throwing Several Togepi's out who were imediatly set on by the Crack Chicken thinking it had to hatch them.  
  
And suddenly they did Mutate and hatch into Togecrackchickens who began to devour crack and run around screaming PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.   
  
Sato jumped up into a tree debating whether to borrow the galatic dimensional ball hammer using a bootleg plot hole, or somehow bring the crack chicken back. At any rate, the Togecrackchickens were devouring crack so fast it even scared CCoC. Lo and behold Sato finally had an idea. She took out a pencil and some paper, then proceded to draw something. Kirby, a furby, and a demon possessed Jigglypuff were summoned by Sato's drawing action. So the three evily cute creatures ganged up on the togecrackchickens.  
  
suddenly the Togecrackchickens and the Furby, Kirby and Demon Jigglypuff merged into the Cute Demon of SHANANA.  
  
The Cute Demon began to dance around farting and each fart sent a spray of Crack flying out.  
  
It began to sing and it's song attracted Barney who thought it was a hot babe and the two got frisky and then the Cute Demon had a baby who looked just like Chibi Usa.  
  
Meltar(See Crazy Chat Part 2 of SAto and me's chat) arrived an fused with the BAby to become Flaming Usa the Queen of fire and Cutenesss.  
  
::Cue Suspensful Music::::  
  
suddenly the Togecrackchickens and the Furby, Kirby and Demon Jigglypuff merged into the Cute Demon of SHANANA.  
  
The Cute Demon began to dance around farting and each fart sent a spray of Crack flying out.  
  
It began to sing and it's song attracted Barney who thought it was a hot babe and the two got frisky and then the Cute Demon had a baby who looked just like Chibi Usa.  
  
Meltar(See Crazy Chat Part 2 of SAto and me's chat) arrived an fused with the BAby to become Flaming Usa the Queen of fire and Cutenesss.  
  
::Cue Suspensful Music::::   
  
*gasp*  
Dun Dun DUn!  
Dun na na na na na nun!  
DUNN DUNN DUNN!  
da dah!  
  
ding! (fruitily)  
  
So Flaming Usa the Queen of fire and Cutenesss goes tromping all over the world to kill people using its powers of cuteness. The power puff girls try to save the earth, but only end up being eaten. Then ta da! Mr. Bork comes flying in wearing a cape to challenge Flaming Usa the Queen of fire and Cutenesss.   
  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Super Bork?!  
If I remain unbent will you be there holding my handle?  
I'll keep you by my side with super pointy spikes, my spoony face!"  
  
(Ack! not another ruined song! What is the world comming to?)  
  
Mr. Bork Suddenly mutated into a gaint Vibrater and Vibrated Flaming Usa to death then he returned to Mr. Bork and filed a law suit against the makers of these fanfics.   
  
Oddly enough Mr. Bork was represented by Meltar and lost the case. Then everyone came back and laughed at him in mockery cause he's just an evil spork. He began to cry and ran away to a bar to get drunk.   
  
Mr. Bork woke up in bed with Mr. Gork the Gay spork Mr. bork was really freaked and emidiatly ran out and screwed Ms. Hork the Hoe Spork of course he then went and scrubbed himself to get her crusty tried on mash potato and gravy flakes off of him.   
  
Mr. Bork finally went with Ms. Drork the male spork in drag and the two were married and lived happily ever after cause Mr. Gork came along and screwed up thier love.   
  
Mr. Bork ran screaming inot the night and jumped into a volcano to escape from these Authors.  
  
Suddenly Thena appeared and did the Shake her booty Horse transformation dance and became the Shiny Disco Goldend Horse of Spork Resurection and Mr. Bork was reborn.  
  
Mr. Bork had became Ultra Bork the Spork who commanded the powers of Nature. Earth Wind Fire Water and Heart he summoned Captain Planet and the two began to dance the tango on the Woof of some near by Building.   
  
The crack chicken comes back into the fic and dances a funky lil dance. But lo and behold the rabid monkey waited in the bushes watching Captain Planet ever so carefully, planning his next move. The rabid monkey attacked Captain Planet and a cloud of dust was created. After the dust cleared all that was left of Captain planet was a toxic puddle of sludge. Then of course LokiPuck, a character in BHK makes a cameo to say one of his comic relief lines, "Hey! Your not diodegradable!" The planeteers were crying over having been deceived since Captain Planet was indeed not biodegradable. The rabid monkey is then chased by the heart planeteer cause it originally belonged to him anyway.   
  
suddenly Mr. Bork screamed in rage and Grief he missed his Captain-SAMA and desperately wanted him back so he stole each of hte planateers rings and stole some Magic crack from CCoC a feather from teh crack chicken and some water from Sailor Potty who makes a breif cameo form the other CCoC round robins before going back.  
  
Mr. Bork then put on a blue cape and wizards point hat. and began to spin around singing the theme song ot Captain Planet then using the Magic crack Toilet Water and Feather he made the Rings Glow Brightly as the planateers exploded into Cheese and merged with them in a bright Flash his lover captain Planet was back now fully a part of Galaxy CCoC and the two ran off to get married and have a honeymoon on Casino World.   
  
Captain Planet left Mr. bork since he felt the spork couldn't give him what he desired.  
  
So MR. bork heartbroken started dating a Crack chicken named Mr. Crack Chicken.   
  
Sato happily married off Mr. Crack Chicken and Mr. Bork and then cried some happy tears "OH my creations! I'll miss them so!" "We're not going anywhere woman!" ~ Mr. Bork "Bwak bwak bwak!" the rabid monkey drove off with the limo that was supposed to take the newly weds off on their honeymoon so the newlyweds ended up chasing after it. everyone threw rice balls  
  
Dr. Fru paul arrived and finding the Planteers dead he was dating one of them secretly he brung them back to life only he clones to many of them and he also cloned Captain planet he created a world an stuck them on there hoping no one would notice what he had done.  
  
Thena was getting quite irritated at the fact that she hadn't retransformed yet. "This is @#%$ed, and WHY THE HELL AM I STILL A HORSE?!?". The people stare at her over her little outburst.  
  
Thena finally retransformed to Human only she looked exactly like Wicked Lady and was soon hit on by all the fans of Chibi Usa the fact most of these fans were the Joy and Jenny Lesbian Convention seemed to really annoy thena and she transformed into the Horse of Lesbian STone Turning and turned them all to STone.  
  
But unfortainatly the Stones Statures still had an orgy and Thena turned back into Thena and the statures back inot the convention.  
  
Thena ran in shock. 


	4. RR #4

Mr. Bork Master of Galaxy CCoC  
  
One day CCoC decided she really needed a vacation in the Deminsion of Crack she had just descovered so she took Mr. bork and Embued him with the Crack Power making him Mr. Bork ON Crack and told him to make sure Galaxy CCoc was still here when she got back.  
  
With that she pulled out the Disco Dimensional Doorway and headded off into the Crack Verse.   
  
Mr. bork decided he would use his new status as Ruler of Galaxy CCoC to make the Galaxy a better place atleast in his twisted little spork brain.   
  
Mr. Bork made it so Sporks were the primary citizens of CCoC and all others had to get out of the way when they were comming threw.  
  
Meanwhile Ru Paul and the Dragetts were breaking up again since Heero was dating a woman with red hair named Flare.   
  
Well while the Dragets were breaking up mr. Bork declared that all humans had to massage sporks once a night.   
  
This didn't sit well with the human characters who banded together to form the Anti bork league and began organizing protest.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Bork turned into a human man and fell in love with other sporks and headed off to have some fun with them.   
  
Sato storms in "RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! You ungrateful Spork!! I bring you into CCoC and your riding all over me!!!!!! I'll show you!!!!!"  
  
Sato brings out every BHK character she's ever created, a crack chicken, and Pooky the KameKaze hamster. Pooky draws his sword and charges at the Sporks only to be whacked away into the next dimension by the spork minions. The BHK villians except for Granite leave to go get high and have an orgy. Granite joins the sporks, and enjoys them poking her since she's a twisted masocist. Then Sera old guy tries his hand at the situation. "In My day sporks knew thier place in the world we didn't ask for anythign more than to be useful for mash potatoes!" Sera Old guy pokes at the spork minions with a stick til he finally faints from using all his energy. this leaves sera kenny, sera hobart, sera ApoHepa, and sera richard simmons to fight the sporks. ApoHepa leaves "Man! Why do I always have to clean things up! Can't I just attack people with sugar in my happy lil fic and be happy? I'm outty!". Sera Kenny steps up and tries to talk to the sporks, but they think he insulted their momma so they bloody kill him. "Ya bloody bastards!!! Ya killed sera Kenny!" shouts sera skotch. the sporks just convince the sera skotch and sera hobart that there's a whole room of whiskey in their rooms at home, so they leave to get drunk. So then its sera richard simmons turn, but all he does is try to put them in his next fitness video, so they send him to taco hell where Hello Kitty can forever torment him. Sato is taken aback not knowing what to do. Then she grabs the crack chicken, throws it into the crowd and escapes to BHK, sealing the portal behind her. SD Sato in her cage was left behind by some accident   
  
Matrix walked in whispers to Mr. bork and suddenly Mr. Bork Repeals all his laws.  
  
Thena ask "How did you do that?" Matrix smiles and points to Electric Barbie that has gone home with mr. bork to be his new Playtoy.  
  
"What every horney Spork Dreams of his own Barbie Girl."  
  
Pen hides behind Matrix "me thinks Sato goes crazy, no?"   
  
Yeah pen I agree Sato is Loony Toony at the moment" Matrix asnwers as he begins watches as Mr. Bork is fried by the electrical energy inside the Electric Barbie doll and smirks. "Well that is that."   
  
Unfortainatly Mr. bork survived and merged with Electric Barbie to become Electric Hermephridite Spork of Doom and began to act Very Freaky like hitting on men and women as he/she pranced round in a bikini.   
  
Thena blinks. "I pray that that hermaphrodite never finds a cat...". The other humans stare at her oddly. "Sorry, bad Artemis' Lover flashback there".  
  
Matrix tapped her shoulder. "Uhh, Thena..." he said. "I hate to tell you, but whatever you say is very likely to happen...".  
  
"DAMNIT!" screamed Thena as she forgot that simple rule.  
  
Before the hermephridite could torture the poor cat. CCoC turned into the Crack Sword and Thena became Thenamis the Avengive Artemis in Human Form and killed the evil Hermephirdite.  
  
Everyone stared at Thenamis and slowly backed up as Thenamis began to ask folks if they were oscar.   
  
"Are you Oscar? No? Okay... are you Oscar? No? Okay... are you Oscar? Your name's Oscar? DIEDIEDIE!!!". However, before she could kill off the random passerby who was named Oscar due to some parents who have little taste in names, CCoC turned back to normal and slapped Thenamis. "Get over yourself, cat. Go climb a screen door". And so, Thenamis does.   
  
Thenamis returned to THena and crashed to the ground.  
  
Mr. Bork apologized to CCoC who went back to her vacation giving him another Chance and Even mOre Power. Mr. bork then began to get Jiggy with folks tryign to have an ARmy of Mr. bork babies. unfortaintly they came out as Pink Sporks on Crack due to the CCoc power being in him.  
  
All the Pink sporks ran off to Spork world and suddenly there was a thriving homosexual spork race on the planet aswell as the normal sporks. 


	5. RR #5

Tales of the Magic Chibi Chibi Wand  
  
Thenamis returned to THena and crashed to the ground.  
  
Mr. Bork apologized to CCoC who went back to her vacation giving him another Chance and Even mOre Power. Mr. bork then began to get Jiggy with folks tryign to have an ARmy of Mr. bork babies. unfortaintly they came out as Pink Sporks on Crack due to the CCoc power being in him.  
  
All the Pink sporks ran off to Spork world and suddenly there was a thriving homosexual spork race on the planet aswell as the normal sporks.   
  
Matrix arrives and says "80's Cartoons are not Cheesy well not the good ones take that" he takes the Chibi Wand and taps Pen turning her into a Chibi.  
  
"Here's your stupid wand back I'm going to Vegas" Matrix leaves as pen tries with the incredibly short arms to turn herself back to normal when suddenly the SD teletubies arrive and start dancing she turns her self back large and hits them shrinking them into Mini Teletubbies...   
  
Pen looks at the mini teletubbies "Ah a dream come true...." she begins stomping the lil hellions. the heads off to Vegas, apond finding Matrix, she turns him chibi. "Hmmmm...this has possibitlies...what do you say we put the chibi wars on hold for now? I have an idea...." *pulls out yet a smaller chibi wand, taps Matrx again and strinks him down to the size of a quater, then rams him in a slot machine so he can tamper with the one armed bandint, soon coins flood the floor. But now that the task is over.....the peace if over as well...  
Matrix soon finds himself taped to the hood of a south bound bus. ((o.O....ooohhkkkaaayy.....))   
Were-Cheetah: Stalks the the streets at night, in search of her nest victem, just to awaken the next morning with the taste of blood on her lips, and the guilt of yet taking another life.  
  
Matrix returns back to normal Pen just stares at him. "How did you get back to normal?" She ask.   
  
"Simple I am the King of Plot Holes" Smirks mysteriously (See the CCoC Galaxy of Fear Series that is part of the CCoC movies actually I just gave away part of part two and part three)  
  
Anyway the two were about to get into it when Pany Poo Arrived with a Basket of Cheese and Milk and of course the King and Queen of Cheese arrived and tried to take the cheese when Lil arrived as The Queen of Moon butts and all Cheese.  
  
The Two got into a huge fight which resulted in Pen cutting the cheese and giving htem both half before turning them chibi.   
  
Pany Poo hates chibi's so she grabed pen and turned her into the Anti Chibi a giant VelociRaptor out to eat the Chibi's Lil and K took off running for the hill swith Pen following behidn them but instead she saw Wolf who was still Chibi and headed off after him.   
  
her eyes get all big and sparkly, the site of a chibi-wolf turns her back to normal and she chases off after him.  
soon returning with an angry Wolf who is dressed like a babydoll again, but soon shreads the dress and finds a plot hole out of the RR.   
  
with no RL babydoll, Pen soon becomes bored and the begins runing around the forums, turning eveyone into chibis.   
  
"Sato walked in...no wait, I think I was already there...erm..." Sato pulls Vegeta the velveeta salesman in from a black hole to meet the king and queen of cheese, looks at pen in her? chibi form and takes pity upon her? "hmmm...this won't do...must do something to end your misery... I know I'll get Mr. Bork!"  
  
Sato takes a spork out of her pocket. It has an evil looking face which is composed of triangular eyes and a line for a mouth with triangular fangs protruding from it. 


	6. RR #6

CCoC and the Bot-tastic Day  
  
One day RoboMatrix got lonely so he headed out to Austin Powers Movie fan mega store even thoug he hated the movie and bought some Fembots and took them to Dr. Fru Paul's lab.   
  
He then turned them into Lilly-Bot Thena-Bot Pen-bot Sato-bot Kiyo-bot.  
  
He also gave soem of the Fembots a sex change and created Ash-bot and Gary-bot who were programed with the Instant Yaoi Generator(blame thena she just mentioned it in our convo with Dave)   
  
Suddenly Lilly-bot Thena-Bot Sato-bot Kiyo-bot and Pen-bot ran out side screaming about having machine gun boobs and ran screaming into the Night and RoboMatrix was all alone again but he got over it by going to bug the Other matrixes in the Tower.  
  
But unbeknowst to him the former fem-bots were all getting into trouble threw out CCoC.   
  
"I say we track down the rest of the CCoC crew and either turn them Fembot, or gun them down if they refuse, whaddya say?"  
Peb said while picking out a new outfit (no way I would wear that tacky..er whatever they were wearing)   
  
Pen-bot eventually found somethin to wear and she and the other Fem-bot Author Bots decided instead to go to a Strip Join more like Kiyo-bot insisted unfortainatly they ended up at the Chinese magic Kung Po Chicken House by mistake and got high form eatin food with bad soy sauce.  
  
They then declared themselves to be Pigoens and flew to the car lot to play Poo Poo Bombers. only since Fem Bots can't poop the had to settle for shooting the cars with thier boob guns.   
  
The Baka Bus was gunned and the Baka Squad got pissed and turned the bots into Baka Brad Pitt bots and sold them on Ebay for even more money than the cookies had earned them.   
  
They then had to leave cause in Real Life General Cool Dude's Mother needed them to go to the store and buy some cigaretts for her.   
We Are the Baka Squad and We Rule the World! So You don't belive us well it's true after all We Baka outnumber you few smart people. Baka Squad Roll Call General Cool Dude: Our leader only cause he had a PC. Radical Lady: our Fem Fantastic who thinks PMS means Piss on Men Service. Porno Lad: Our fine young pervert who loves to look at porn. The Gay Baka: Yes Gay people can be stupid too despite what we say on our websites. We have openings we need a few ethenic groups and a lesbian to achieve every baka's dream of true Political Correctness.  
  
(arg! yet again for the automatic things which should be set are not set!)  
  
Sato finally wonders onto the scene and picks up the national inquirer only to read about a fembot version of her being turned into a brad Pitt-bot  
  
"NAN DA TO??????????!!!!!!!!" Sato screams so loud its heard all through the CCoC galaxy  
  
Sato then runs off to find the Brad Pit-bots and brings them back to the spork tower since she has no idea which one was which fembot incarnation of which author. She then paces back and forth trying to come up with a way to revert them to their former versions. She finally gives up and just calls Matrix's tower to find out if he could get Dr. Fru Paul to rig up something.   
  
RoboMatrix came and tried to fix them but all he did was make it worse when they changed to look like Barney_bots finally deciding it would be better to just revert them back into the Brad Pitt bots since that was better than being a Barney bot he and Sato did.  
  
They then headed to get Dr. Fru Paul from his lab and hope he could fix them. While htey were gone the Brad Pit Bots were Kidnapped by Mister Bork who tied them to a rocket and launched them out of Galaxy CCoC they eventually ended up in the Afro Galaxy where they were arrested for not havin a fro. 


	7. RR #7

CCoC goes to the Ice Galaxy  
  
CCoC one day visited FABIAN king of the Ice force and Ice galaxy and his new lover Bobby Drake AKA The iceman from the Xmen Comics.  
  
She came to drink Icecold Crack tea.   
  
The Baka Buss Arrives and they Squad Looks around dazed "I thought we were going to the porno Galaxy?" Porno Lad asked.  
  
"We were." Said Radical lady as she continued to yell at General Cool Dude to hurray up and finish painting her nails.  
  
"Oh well maybe they have a porno shop around here lets ask the little red haired chick." said porno lad and that's just what they did she sent them to the ice galaxy porno shop.   
We Are the Baka Squad and We Rule the World! So You don't belive us well it's true after all We Baka outnumber you few smart people. Baka Squad Roll Call General Cool Dude: Our leader only cause he had a PC. Radical Lady: our Fem Fantastic who thinks PMS means Piss on Men Service. Porno Lad: Our fine young pervert who loves to look at porn. The Gay Baka: Yes Gay people can be stupid too despite what we say on our websites. We have openings we need a few ethenic groups and a lesbian to achieve every baka's dream of true Political Correctness.  
  
I'm currently visiting Aero and....I"M SO COLD!!! It snowed the day I got here, and being from the deep south...I"M SOOOO COLD!!!!  
So I dont think I will be visiting the Ice galaxy any time soon, being in this winter frozen wonderland is enough for me at the moment  
*wanders off shivering*  
  
Sato walks in and steps over the "lovely" couple having sex on the ice -_-'  
  
"Why the hell am I here? You ice freak! stop that!"  
  
Sato walks out to find someplace warm where she can get close to a fire and finds a cabin where all the other authors are gathered sitting close together to generate body heat by the fire place. Vip and SC are fixing hot cocoa   
  
"Why did you drag me in here Sato." Matrix yelled as he pulled out a giant Bomb adn detonated it destorying the Ice Galaxy everyoune cept the Couple having Sex left the ruined Galaxy and Returned to Galaxy CCoC well the Baka buss ran out of gass half way and ended up in the Ruins of Galaxy 69 where Austin Powers invited them to Shag and that's just what they did. 


	8. RR #8

Wu Fei Selling His Cookies  
  
(blame the out fit from Endless Waltz he looks like a @#%$ed up boy scout but for this he's a girl)  
  
Wu Fei arrived in Galaxy CCoc dressed in his new Girl Scout Uniform the boy scout uniform kept giving him wedgies.  
  
He was here sellign Gundam Grahm Crackers. He stopped first at Thena's pink Deathstar and she bought plenty of them decidign to skip Matrix's Home since Matrix had been blunt last time. "You try to sell me these cookies and you'll be a womwan for real."  
  
So he headed to Pen's home on Aqua Velva.  
  
So then Pen bought five boxes and won a ticket to Wufei's next piano concerto  
  
Wu Fei was so happy only 94 more boxes to sell then he would be the first Girl Scout to reach 100 boxes sold and win a new party dress.  
  
Of course Wu Fei forgot to tell folks he was spiking the cookies with Gay Water from his new live in Lover Fiore.   
  
Thena suddenly blinked. "Hey... why did I buy these things, anyway?" she asked. "Oh well... maybe the psychotic persona could explain this...". And so, Thena disappears temporarily with the cookies to find Ayre-Elehe Junaii, aka Evil Thena.  
  
Meanwhile, there were many reports of cookie eaters going gay...   
  
Suddenly the Cookie eaters turned back staright it seems mixing Gay water with Chocalate reduces it's effectiveness and makes it temporary.  
  
Myuna hearing this made a batch of cookies and left them for Raeri and Tsai to find and then watched the fun as after a night of wild passion they turned back straight and screamed.  
  
Thena returned with Ayre-Elehe in tow. She noticed Myuna, and quickly put the soundproof shield on. "Myu, you have REALLY got to stop doing that" she said bluntly.  
  
Myuna thought about this for a while, then she said "Nah. It's fun".  
  
Ayre-Elehe sighed. "It may all be very well to you, but there is a boy...". Cue an aheming from somewhere. "I mean, a crossdresser out there selling @#%$ed up cookies. And what are we going to do about it?".  
  
Thena thought about it for a while. Then, she said "Watch the chaos caused?".  
  
"Correct, Chibdrilemwathen" replied Ayre. And so, Thena and her Evil Persona sat down near a little TV and started watching the reports from the Cookie Chaos.  
  
"You know, if Wu Fei visits Achenar, he'd have all his cookies sold before you can say 'Stone Cookie Power, Make Up'..." commented Thena.   
  
So Wu Fei visited aChenar and Sold out so while Achnear was suffering hte Side effects namely chasing her female gaurds around the Mansion.  
  
Sato went to Visit the Gay water plant and learned of the terrible problem that had happened somehow the Fizzy Lezi Cola had gotten mixed with the gay water shipped to Galaxy CCoC resulting in the Gay Water sold to Galaxy CCoC affecting Both Sexes.  
  
Sato began to help them wondering who had sabotaged it. It turned out the Joy and Jenny Lesbo convention had done so since GAy water sold better in Galaxy CCoC than Fizzy Lezi Cola.  
  
(MWAHAHAAHAHAHHA I Fixed the Plot Hole me and Thena Created MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH I am too good at this.)   
  
The Baka Squad arrived in the Baka buss running over Wu Fei to apologize they bought 500 boxes Direct of Gundam Grahm Crackers and then resold htem on Ebay for lots of money which they wasted on a new Fast Food Chain.  
  
Baka Burgers is now Open for Bussiness they yelled while dancing nude on table tops and posting up naked pictures of Brad Pitt and Cindy Crawford on the Baka Bus.   
We Are the Baka Squad and We Rule the World! So You don't belive us well it's true after all We Baka outnumber you few smart people. Baka Squad Roll Call General Cool Dude: Our leader only cause he had a PC. Radical Lady: our Fem Fantastic who thinks PMS means Piss on Men Service. Porno Lad: Our fine young pervert who loves to look at porn. The Gay Baka: Yes Gay people can be stupid too despite what we say on our websites. We have openings we need a few ethenic groups and a lesbian to achieve every baka's dream of true Political Correctness.  
  
Sato then took a sleeping Mr. Bork and placed him on the baka bus to get back at him for something. Then Wufei took his 500 filled up order forms and cashed in on some rewards. Trowa found out about his business and decided to join to learn how it worked being the conformist that he is. He wore a special hello kitty girl scout outfit too. He stayed in for maybe a week or two before venturing out to start his own girl scout cookie company becomming the Bill Gates of the cookie industry  
  
Sato then took a sleeping Mr. Bork and placed him on the baka bus to get back at him for something. Then Wufei took his 500 filled up order forms and cashed in on some rewards. Trowa found out about his business and decided to join to learn how it worked being the conformist that he is. He wore a special hello kitty girl scout outfit too. He stayed in for maybe a week or two before venturing out to start his own girl scout cookie company becomming the Bill Gates of the cookie industry  
  
Mr. Bork was made the Official Mascot of Baka Burgers and made a fortune which he spent on expensive Spork Porn.  
  
Heero left the two married pilots to sleep with that Matrix dude who allways seems to get away with everything cause he's the mod.  
  
The Baka Squad Respects no one's authority.   
  
Sato jumps into the Baka bus with a flame thrower  
  
"Alright you damned evil spork! You're comming home with me!! You know better then to become peoples mascots!!!!!!"  
yelled Sato  
  
Everyone was stunned O.O Sato grabbed Mr. Bork and brought him back home to the spork tower, he'd been out running a muck for too long anyway.  
  
Suddenly a whole lot of Rent a Ninja arrive and capture the Baka Squad throwing them into boxes with Sex Crazed teletubbies the Baka Squad can be heard screaming for several hours.  
  
Ronda arrives and pays the RANs saying "ON behalf of my employer thanks." and then heads back to the tower.   
  
Then one of the RAN remembers Sato still owes him lots of money and goes to collect it.  
  
"Oh @#%$!" mutters Sato  
  
Looking for a quick way out she see's Wufei on the corner and desperatley runs over to him.   
  
"Please oh please, I'll buy 100 boxes of cookies, just pay the RAN for me!!!!" She begs on her knees  
  
Wufei takes a moment to think about it and then crosses his arms coldly  
  
"That's not good enough...You're always making a fool of me! You have no honor!"  
"okay okay, skip the cookies, I'll leave you alone for two whole weeks! Just pay that guy please!"  
".....mmmm....Okay its a deal..."  
  
SO Sato lavishes Wufei with thankful hugs and a few kisses on the cheek then runs off to sterilize herself. Wu-fei pays off her debt.   
  
Matrix still pissed off at the Baka Squad takes the boxes and had Dr. Fru Paul turn them into Gay Ken dolls and Lesbian Stacy Dolls and dumps them on the Barbie dome where they join the other Gay Ken dolls and Lesbian Stacy Dolls. 


	9. RR #9

CCoC Dragon Balls Overload  
  
One day CCoC decided her Galaxy needed some Dragon balls so she created the Crack Dragon Balls they were Crack White with crack pipe Silver Stars on them. She then scattered them threwout CCoC and Created the White Crack Shenlong to grant any three wishes.  
  
Chibi Usa was very jealous that CCoc had done that so she created the Pink Sugar Dragon Balls they were pink with white stars and Summoned Pink Parunga who would grant Any Three Wishes that was within Chibi Usa's power level since after all Chibi Usa ain't as powerful as CCoC.  
  
Dr. Fru Paul also got into the Act creating the Disco Balls that summoned Disco Magic Shenlong they were disco ball look alike Dragon balls he put them on the Disco World for folks to find. They could only grant one wish however.  
  
Austin Powers decided his Ruined Galaxy 69 needed Dragon Balls aswell so he created the Shag Dragon Balls that summoned Shagadeclic Shenlong who could grant 1 wish but made you orgasm as he was summoned. The Shag Balls were all in 60's smilie face yellow.  
  
Sailor Hoover was sick of Dragon Balls appearing so she appeared briefly to release a Wave of Hoover Magic to interupt the Creation of New Dragon Balls so only those four sets exist.  
  
Suddenly the Authors Crashed into the Fic so it can have an actual plot. 


	10. RR #10

Ilona's Wish Come True!!!!  
  
One Day Ilona Thena's persona who sucks at magic snuck into Galaxy CCoc with a plan to become the Bestest Sorcerous ever. She said "Suddenly the Nutso Fairy apepared and Granted Ilona a wish."   
  
Since anythign said happens the Nutso Fairy appears and haded her a Magic boob and said "Drink all the milk form this boob then throw it in the lake."  
  
Ilona did so she took the nipple in her mought and vacumed out teh milk filling funny she threw the empty boob into the lake and out of hte lake shot mud that covered her in a caccoon.  
  
The Ohter folks arrived The Authors had come wiht Thena to find Ilona suddenly teh Caccoon exploded and Ilona stepped out in Lina Inverse Style gear and laughed.  
  
"I can cast magic watch." she instantly made a giant Dragon appeared that threatened the authors she then snaped her fingers nad it turned into flowers that fell down.   
  
Thena just stared at Ilona for a while. The other authors... well, I don't know what they were doing, alright?  
  
After a while, Thena spoke up. "Okay Illy, who'd you sell your s...MMMPH!!!". Before she could finish that statement, Ayre-Elehe had leapt down from wherever the other Personas were and covered her mouth.  
  
"Shush! Do you really want to make this worse?" she hissed. Thena shook her head. Ayre removed her hand from Thena's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, someone said "Ilona using magic properly? Impossible!". Thena blinked.  
  
"Who the hell are these people, and why do they keep following us all around?" she snapped.  
  
Suddenly the Real Nutso Fariy showed up and killed the Copy Nutso Fairy that granted Ilona's Wish. Ilona's soul floated back to her restoring the True Ilona sorta she could still do magic only now she remembered all the folks who made fun of her magic abilities.  
  
"It's pay back time!" she yelled changing into a Leather Dominatrix outfit and kidnapping Thena's other persona's plus Thena to torture them.  
  
The Group fo people who followed everyoune around including the man in a silly hat ran screaming into the night.   
  
The Group of people were suddenly grabbed by the Baka Squad and Dr. General Cool Dude then gave them plastic surgery to make them all look like Courtney Cox cept for two who he made look like Brad Pitt for The Gay baka and Radical Lady.  
  
They then tied them down and gave them love potions so they could screw them to thier hearts content while Porno lad looked on happily masterbating.   
We Are the Baka Squad and We Rule the World! So You don't belive us well it's true after all We Baka outnumber you few smart people. Baka Squad Roll Call General Cool Dude: Our leader only cause he had a PC. Radical Lady: our Fem Fantastic who thinks PMS means Piss on Men Service. Porno Lad: Our fine young pervert who loves to look at porn. The Gay Baka: Yes Gay people can be stupid too despite what we say on our websites. We have openings we need a few ethenic groups and a lesbian to achieve every baka's dream of true Political Correctness.  
  
Matrix just stared in shock as one of the Brad Pitt look alikes put on a silly hat and ran away seems his silly hat had an anti love potion spell on it.  
  
Ilona meanwhile had turned Thena and Company into Men who were singing "Macho Macho Man." While Dancing in Thongs. Her Male persona however had been turned into copies of the Supremes who were singing "Stop in the name of Love."  
  
Ilona then began to try to turn Galaxy CCoc into Galaxy Ilona.   
  
The Bakasquad didn't want Ilona to change this place that they have decided is Baka paradise so they gave her Baka Juice and she became an idiot who couldn't do Magic again.   
  
But, the Bakajuice fudged up a little. Now, she CAN do magic, but only with her wand.  
  
Speaking of which, the wand had rolled over to Thena and turned her and the Personas back to normal and in their normal clothing.  
  
"Oof!" said Thena. "Hey, Ilona's wand! I have a memory for some odd reason, and methinks that Ilona can only cast magic with this wand... maybe... Chial, come with me...".  
  
Chial sighs. "Oh, fine, fine...". And so, Thena and Chial walk off.   
  
Ilona, meanwhile, notices a sharp pointy piece of metal. "Der, shiny thing..." she says. "I wonder what'll happen if I just touch it with my finger...". And, she got a little cut on her finger.  
  
Tsairou started twitching involuntarily. "Damn... he's transforming..." commented Andra.  
  
"Maybe when Marl pulled a Vandal-Hearts-esque-blood-splatter-kill on Myuna that while ago, Tsai went off edge..." commented Raeri.  
  
"Intelligence from the birdboy! Impossible!" said Myuna sarcastically.  
  
Tsairou, now a metallic blue feline-like beast, then pounced on Ilona and started to maul her to death. Ayre, seeing this as a good opputurnity, says "Who wants some popcorn?".  
  
Myuna's eyes lit up. "Oh! I'll get it!". She ran off.  
  
"God knows what she'll do..." muttered Marlon. Then, Thena and Chial returned.  
  
"There! The wand's tweaked. Now Ilona can't use it unless she wants to become a turd or something like that!" grinned Chial.  
  
Thena blinked, and noticed Tsairou maul the dead body of Ilona. "Granted, if I had known that would happen, we wouldn't have tweaked the wand".  
  
Myuna then returned, carrying several boxes of popcorn. "There! All done! Who wants some?". Chial, Thena and Ayre-Elehe snicker at the sexual connontation, and Raeri, Marlon and Andra shook their heads. Myuna pouts. "Aw, I do something kind to you people for once, and you don't trust me!" she whines.  
  
Raeri rolls his eyes. "It's not worth the risk. The odds are one in two that she put Gay Water in it".  
  
"Don't worry... Sato-Chan and I came up with a plan to break her of her Gay Water thing..." said Thena, grinning. She crept over to Myuna's box of popcorn, and tipped the contents of a bottle into it. "There".  
  
Like one would assume, Myuna eats her popcorn. Tsairou, after making Ilona an unrecognisable pulp, morphs back to his normal form. "Uhh... people, why is Myuna leering at Ayre oddly?" he asks.  
  
Ayre-Elehe quickly turns around. "ACK! Thena, what did you put in her popcorn?" she snaps.  
  
Thena laughs. "Just like the plan. I put Fizzi Lezzi Cola in it". And Personas, sans Myuna and the dead Ilona, sweatdrop.  
  
Suddenly the Tweaked wand exploded and the sparks hit the Dead Ilona who was resurected as the Magic Potty that began to cast Potty Magic around resulting in Myuna declaring herself to be the New Joy and Jenny trainer and heading off to capture the Joy and Jenny Lesbian convention.   
  
"Myuna snapped..." commented Ayre-Elehe.   
  
Marlon muttered "She snapped a long time ago...". Thena rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well potty, time to meet Mr. Catapult!" she said cheerfully. She dragged Potty-Ilona to another room. Sounds of struggling can be heard. Then Thena returns to the cockpit.  
  
"What DID you do?" Chial asked skeptically.  
  
Thena laughs. "Just catapulted the potty to another place...".   
  
Potty Ilona landed in the home of Sailor Potty hearing what Thena did to her Sailor P. got pissed and pulled out the Potaru (fusion earings from DBZ permantet Fusion) and he and Potty Ilona merged permanetly into Mega Potty Magic Ilona.  
  
Basically Ilona in a toilet White and blue(treated water blue) dress. And a Potty Shaped hat.  
  
She then cast a spell that turned the Pink Deathstar into a Flying Pink Potty Shaped Deathstar and appeared on it yelling "This ship is mine now bitch." and turned Thena into a toilet Brush. "Now get to work and take this ship to find the Omega Potty that will make me queen of Galaxy CCoC. Mega Potty magic Ilona yelled the persona seeing what she did to thena quickly got ot work.  
  
Thena the toilet brush just sweatdropped the Sweatdrop became the Pink Pony and it flew her off to seek the Aid of Dr. Fru Paul. 


	11. RR #11

Matrix and the Fountain of Youth  
  
one day, CCoC ran across teh founatin of youth, but unknown to her...it makes one younger instead of keeping one young  
Matrix7533: It causes them to Fall in love with Quaters  
Trin693: well, while CCoC had her back turned, Pen pushed Matrix in the fountain  
Matrix7533: Matrix hoped out now a little kid and tackled pen rummaging in her pockets for Quaters finding one he sit down and stared at it.  
Matrix7533: "pretty Quater" he said  
Trin693: blinks "BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!" Pen rolls on the floor laughing at the 4 year old Matrix  
Matrix7533: Matrix returns ot his right age suddnely but his attracttion to Quaters has grown with him so he keeps grabbing people and riffling threw thier pockets.  
Matrix7533: "I must have morepretty quaters"  
Trin693: o0;; "err Matrix...you feeling ok?" Pen says as she backs away from him  
Matrix7533: Pen is suddenly Grabed from Behind by Filita Taco who thinks Pen is Thena by mistake  
Trin693: 'HEY!!!!" turns around and slaps him, spinning him around with the force  
Matrix7533: Slaps Her You Mean' matrix points out as he begins to build a tower of pretty quaters  
Matrix7533: Filita Taco realisng Pen isn't her Creater Thena runs off into the night before she's blown to death again  
Trin693: relising that Matrix is still acting like a 4-year old, she turns to CCoC for help  
Matrix7533: CCoc however is busy selling the youth potion to the Gay ken Dolls  
Trin693: "ok..."Pen wonders off in search of something to cure Matrix. Leaving him alone with CCoC and the quaters  
Matrix7533: But while she's searching Matrix wonders off and ends up getting his Employees to start bringing him Quaters  
Trin693: Meanwhile; Pin, Pen's evil step twin steals all of Matrix's quater's  
Matrix7533: Suddenly Disco Diva Delux arrives and Cures matrix   
Matrix7533: But CCoC drinks from teh Fountain and Goes Really nutz   
Trin693: Pen and Pin: "We're all dead now..."  
Matrix7533: she begins to threaten people to give her quaters or she will turn them into freaky drag queens on ice  
Trin693: Pen tells CCoC that Pin has all the quaters  
Matrix7533: Dr. Fru Paul arrives and triest o cure her but he only makes matters worse when he shifts her focus from quaters to throwing Dance Parties  
Matrix7533: CCoc throws another dance party even though the last didn't turn out so good.  
Trin693: "Dance parties?! woo!" Pen yells as she sings Matrix around the dance floor  
Matrix7533: "I don't Dance" Matrix was yellign as he tried to pry his hands free of Pen's grip  
Trin693: "niether can I!" Pen continues to swing him around the floor, knocking several people over  
Matrix7533: "I mean I don't dance period at all." Matrix says finally getting his hands freee only to fly into a wall as a result."  
Trin693: "oh well!" Pen grabs the next random person and continues dancing  
Matrix7533: Pen had Grabbed "Gary who wanted her to let him go so he could dance with ASh"  
Matrix7533: but Misty had kindapped Ash to tie down to the bed  
Trin693: Pen tells Gary to shut up and dance or she'll feed his beloved meowth to the Groy Greem Tulip  
Trin693: ((err pen cant type cause she's sleepy o.o;;; ))  
Matrix7533: Matrix climbs up "Meowth is dating Ru Paul now?" mastrix realises Pen isn't up to date.  
Matrix7533: (ah)  
Trin693: Pen then twacks Matrix with a troat "I havent read the last few fics"  
Matrix7533: "Hey Put the undead trout Bubbles down if you hurt him Lilly will be angry." of course as he said that Lilly arrived screaming "Bubbles and attacked the dance with Thong wearing Moon butts  
Trin693: "oops..." Pen threw the troat in Matrix's hands and ran like holy terror from the party  
Matrix7533: Matrix lets Bubbles go and scrams aswell since Lilly and the thong wearing Moon butts are wrecking everythign trying to get to the dazed bubbles  
Trin693: Pen hides in the giantic green jello mold, knowing thats the one thing moon butts wont go near  
Matrix7533: Matrix decides not to ask how Pen learned tha tand just scrams back to the Tower seriously hoping his Freakiest Clone Zsarick won't be actually in the tower with the rest of his oddball family.  
Trin693: Matrix doesnt want to know how Pen learned that  
Matrix7533: Penny doesn't want to know how wierd Zsarick has gotten  
Trin693: Penny has no idea what the Zarick is anyway  
Matrix7533: Matrix comments. "You are out of touch" Matrix then pulls out a teachers hat and begins a lecture on how Pen needs to catch up by readin the fics he is promptly hit in the face bya pie.  
Trin693: "bwhahhahaha!" Pen laughs as she sits in a student type desk. hiding some pies that she will throw later  
Matrix7533: Suddenly for no Reason Ru Paul arrived and takes over Planet CCoC naming it Planet Drag Queen Fantasy 


	12. RR #12

CCoC and the Passion Potion  
  
X says:  
ONe day CCoc" mixed up some passion potion  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
she added a lil bit of this a lil bit o that, some crack and a pinch of Ode de Fruite  
X says:  
and a dash of fizzy Lezi cola  
X says:  
she tried it out on Ash and Misty who fell in love for 30 seconds  
X says:  
she added perma juice  
X says:  
which bumped hte effect up to 1 hour   
X says:  
of wild passion sex  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
so in the morning Ash woke up and screamed then ran back off to find his old lounge singing partner Gary  
X says:  
Misty however tried to chase after him holding a bottle of the stuff  
X says:  
Suddenly the Authors Crash into the fic   
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
"Ow! damn it and no magical dancing bear to break my fall!"   
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
This distracted Misty so Ash took the opurtunity to run like mad  
X says:  
Suddenly CCoc tried to give the Authors some Limonade  
X says:  
only it was passion juice none of the authors drank it cept Thena who loves Lemonade  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Thena then had a sudden urge to find her persona's and became a horse  
X says:  
She found them all drunk on teh passion jucie and havin a wild orgy and turned herselfinto the Horse of Orgasms  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
So now the orgy doubled  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
meanwhile starlight Duo came flying into the fic  
X says:  
along with Starlight Heero  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
and saw the passion juice which he drank  
X says:  
Star Duo then molested Star Heero  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Then went to stuff a turkey   
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Heero happened to think he was Superman for some reason now  
X says:  
Suddenly Sato decided to fight hte Evil she had eaten a bad cookie and turned herself nude with wings ala the last ep of Sailor Stars and using her STarseed began to try to light up the Galaxy  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Mr. Bork walks in on the scene only to be shocked at the sight of nakey Sato fighting Heero with a sword  
X says:  
Matrix just walks away before Sato tries to get revenge  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
a crack chicken nests in Matrix's hair  
X says:  
"Get off" Matrix throws the Crack chiken off it lands on Pen's boobs and they hatch into Crack Chickens."  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Then Mr. Bork takes the two newly hatched crack chickens and decides to raise them  
X says:  
Pen meanwhile is trying to find new boobs  
X says:  
Mr. Bork trains them to be his Attack chickens  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
He goes off to find the baka squad  
X says:  
CCoc meanwhile detonates a nude bomb  
X says:  
destroys all clothes in Galaxy CCoC  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
now everyone is nude scrambling around for fig leaves and conveintly place branches  
X says:  
Thankfully Dr. Fru Paul arrives and uses a Clothing fixer bomb to fix everything  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato snaps out of galaxia mode and comes down from the sky fully clothed  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
"uh...anyone seen that evil spork?"  
X says:  
suddenly Sailro Moon gets sloshed  
  
David Langille has been added to the conversation.  
  
X says:  
suddenly DAve crashes into the fic  
X says:  
CCoc offered him some passion juice  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
"Hi Dave!"  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
"Don't do it, its a trick, she'll take your whole hand!"  
X says:  
the sloshed Sailor Moon then begins to run around nude  
David Langille says:  
Dave refuses and shoves the passion juice down CCOC's throat  
X says:  
Thena as the horse of Orgasms blast our Orgasmo rays  
X says:  
Ccoc now tries to molest everyone  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
CCoC then runs off with sloshed sailor moon  
David Langille says:  
Dave runs  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato runs away to the spork tower  
X says:  
Matrix just sits there deciding he wont' involve his clones in this fic  
X says:  
for all of three seconds till he's hit on a by a teletubby   
David Langille says:  
Dave bumps into Sprk tower^  
David Langille says:  
spork^  
X says:  
"That's it Cloud Matrix can deal with this." Matrix said shoving the cloen of Cloud with his mind out into the fic  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
and the teletubby sings sour girl  
X says:  
"Hey I thought we had a deal that I wasn't supposed to be used anymore." Cloud matrix yelled   
David Langille says:  
Sour Girl?  
David Langille says:  
Forget I asked  
X says:  
Suddenly Cloud Matrix vanished to be replaced by Eggroll F. who was dominate since it was daytime  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
That's when sloshed sailor moon and CCoC come back and molest cloud matrix  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
(its a song by stone temple pilots dave)  
X says:  
Only they grabbed eggrooll by mistacke and he blasted them with soy sauce  
David Langille says:  
ok  
David Langille says:  
Onyx appears and eats the eggroll and soy sace  
X says:  
Suddenly Sailor Potty arrived and hit on Dave   
David Langille says:  
sauce^  
X says:  
Eggroll is not a eggroll  
X says:  
he's a person  
X says:  
a cloen of Matrix  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
A small group of sporks come in and begin to do cheers while holding pom poms and rooting for sailor potty  
David Langille says:  
oh, well he eats it anyways  
X says:  
the ONyx then dies as he explodes in a shower of n fried rice  
David Langille says:  
Dave Sends Sailor Potty into the X-zone  
David Langille says:  
lol  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
the sporks run away  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
the fried rice somehow reassemble into Eggroll F  
David Langille says:  
The rice turns into chicken pox and affects everyne  
X says:  
Suddenly Thena mutates into the Horse of Sailor Potty and summons him back from the X zone  
X says:  
Eggroll Sick of being abused leaves the fic releasing the SD's back into the fic to take his place  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sailor Potty tries to eat everyone  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
David Langille says:  
DAMNIT!!!! Only me and another person have control of the X-zone!  
X says:  
"This is CCoC dave if it's said it happens." someoen says  
David Langille says:  
Oh yeah, srry  
David Langille says:  
anyways  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato goes back to the spork tower and locks the door behind her only to find Mr. Bork and his crack chicken goons there shivering in a corner  
X says:  
Thena turns into the Horse of Freaky Chicken   
David Langille says:  
Sailor Potty catches up to dave when suddenly...  
X says:  
hundreds of Spice Chicken are resurected from the Dead and and the World of spice chicken Reappears  
David Langille says:  
and they eat sailor potty  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
but now they have really bad breath  
David Langille says:  
And give all the authors immortality  
David Langille says:  
with thier breath, that is  
X says:  
Suddenly a Brad Pitt Look aliek in a freaky hat runs threw the fic chased by a bus with BAKA on teh side in huge levels  
David Langille says:  
So all the authors takea bath  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
The authors first passed out from the smell  
X says:  
Suddenly Sailor Hoover appears and kills the Birds and ends the Author's imortality "I'm the only imortal around here cept for the box girl"  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
the baka squad acidentally run over the brad pitt look a like  
X says:  
CCoc is currently wearing Boxes  
X says:  
The man in the freaky hat is resurected nad runs away  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
one of the boxes is black with censored written in white upon it  
David Langille says:  
Dave get pissed at Sailor Hoover and Somehow kills her with his Masamune  
X says:  
Sailor Hoover Cannot Die she says as she reforms  
David Langille says:  
Dave thrusts her again with his Masamune  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
into rent a ninja hoover  
David Langille says:  
Dave is pissed that there is another ninja here so he kills rent a ninja  
X says:  
"Quit Wasting your time Dave she'll just come back" Matrix says as he watches Hoover reform again  
David Langille says:  
(Dave is sort of a ninja anyways)  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato peaks her head outside the door of the spork tower "hmmm...I don't see any SD's, maybe it was a false alarm..."  
X says:  
the SD's however are dancing on the Disco world  
David Langille says:  
Ok, says Dave, But I can vanquish you!!!   
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato, Mr. Bork, and the two attack crack chickens emerge once again to join everyone else  
David Langille says:  
Dave send s Sailor Hoovr into the x-zone  
David Langille says:  
Damn Typos!  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
x-zone gets deflected by her vacum cleaner  
X says:  
"Dave it's a fact of Galaxy CCoc without Sailor Hoover to end the fic your screwed but dont' say I didn't warn you."  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
then Dave is sucked into the vaccum cleaner  
David Langille says:  
Dave cuts his way out of the Vacuum cleaner  
X says:  
Suddenly a freaky Magic backlash hits everyoune they wake up 24 hours later with no memory of what happened  
X says:  
Sailor Hooverleaves the fic till it's time for her at the end  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
"huh? What happened?"  
David Langille says:  
what thehell?  
David Langille says:  
Where am i?  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Sato wakes up surrounded by crack chickens staring at her funny  
X says:  
Matrix meanwhile just decides to ignore it like all the other freaky events that happen here  
X says:  
suddenly CCoc anouces it's Conga time  
David Langille says:  
Conga?  
David Langille says:  
Isn't that a country?  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
everyone but Matrix joins in afraid of what CCoC will do if they don't  
Revolutinary Girl Sato says:  
Lilly is hung from the ceiling to provide the disco ball lighting  
David Langille says:  
Dave busts out doing some super freaky dance moves  
  
  
  
But by mistake David actually did the Super Stupid Dorky Dance Moves.   
  
This turns on CCOC and she shoves the passion juice down Daves throat.   
  
Dave transforms into TM. (Tuxedo Mystery)  
  
Luckily Matrix Reaches into Daves itemizer, pulls out a Healing Potion and shoves it down TM's throat. The effects of the passion juice wears off.  
  
Now that TM is back to normal he is extremely pissed.  
  
"Damn you pink rabbit of hell!," screams TM as he pulls out his Masamune and gives CCOC a shave free of charge. She starts to cry and TM laughs as he sends her hair pieces into the X-zone. TM prepares to send the now bald brat into th X-zone when suddenly...   
  
Matrix smirked as he knew Dave was in deep @#%$. As CCoC regrew her hair as she took a puff of her crack and then she imediately turned him into a Potty that she left in teh Teletubby Rest Room.  
  
Thankfully Dave turned back to normal before anyone Teletubby went to the bathroom when Thena became the Horse of Restoration only Dave now thought he was someoen named Mike. 


End file.
